yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 176
Rafael's Graveyard *When Yami Yugi Activates "Underworld Circle", a thick layer of purplish fog surrounds the dome of the "Seal of Orichalcos" from the outside and transports Rafael and Yami Yugi to a vision of Rafael's past. *This graveyeard is the location where Rafael's family is buried. The tombstones read the names of 'Julian' and 'Sonia', Rafael's little brother & sister lost during a storm during his childhood. When Rafael meets Dartz, the latter tells him to dig the ground with his hands and unearth the remains of his family. He then throws a Chaos Duel Disk into the hole, for Rafael to pick up. *Rafael uses the "Seal" for the first time and Eatos is turned into the horrific "Guardian Dreadscythe. Dartz tells him that this Monster has been born out of Rafael's dark heart. Breaking free * The Duel keeps on and Yami uses a combination of Hermos and Guardian Eatos to get rid of the 'immortality' which "Dreadscythe" claims to have. * Guided by Eatos, Rafael removes all of his monsters out of his Graveyard through both "Underworld Circle" and "Soul Charge". However by using "Soul Charge", he takes 1500 damage (500 for each monster he resurrected), thereby conceding defeat: however, since he is shown a vision of being reunited with both his Monsters and his family, the 'Dark' on his heart temporarily vanishes, making the Orichalcos fragment shatter and the "Seal" dissolve without claiming Rafael's soul. Since Yami won the duel, he regains his "King of Games" title. Kaiba believes that the title now has meaning to him again and that Yami is a great duelist. * However, just as dawn begins to emerge, the whole Paradius Inc. building begins to shake. Something'shappening. Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's turn *Yami Yugi has just Activated "Underworld Circle" to destroy all monsters on the field. A purplish fog surrounds the Duel Arena transporting Rafael and Yami Yugi to a Graveyard, a vision of Rafael's past. *Thanks to the Effect of "Underworld Circle", both Players Remove all Monsters in their hand and Deck from play. *For the remainder of the Duel, both Players can only Special Summon 1 Monster from their respective Graveyards during each Player's Main Phase 1. Also if a monster is destroyed, it is removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard. *"Guardian Dreadscythe's" second Effect Activates: Rafael is 'obligated' to Discard a Card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" Destruction. He 'must' also forego using "Underworld Circle's" Effect to Special Summon any other Monsters since "Dreadscythe" was not destroyed by "Underworld Circle". *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Yugi Special Summons "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Sets a Card. Rafael's turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Yugi Special Summons "Jack's Knight" (1900 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack "Dark Magician", but Yami Yugi activates "Zero Gravity": The Battle Positions of all face-up Monsters are reverted, Switching "Dark Magician and "Jack's Knight" as well as "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Defense Position and preventing the latter from Attacking. *Rafael Activates "Spirit Hunting", switching "Guardian Dreadscythe" back into Attack Position and destroying all Defense Position monsters Yami Yugi controls(in this case, "Dark Magician" and "Jack's Knight" are Destroyed). *(NOTE: In the anime, "Dark Magician and "Jack's Knight" are Destroyed by "Guardian Dreadscythe" itself ― instead of through "Spirit Hunting" ― presumably for dramatic effect). Yami Yugi's turn *Yami Yugi draws. *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Altar of Restoration": Yami Removes the top 2 Cards of his Deck from Play and adds "The Eye of Timaeus" back from his Graveyard to his Hand. *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus" and Fuses it with "Dark Magician Girl", creating "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" (2600 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight" to Attack "Guardian Dreadscythe". Yami Yugi then activates "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's" effect: He Discards 1 card from his Hand to Destroy "Guardian Dreadscythe" at the start of the Damage Step without applying Damage Calculation. *"Guardian Dreadscythe's" second Effect Activates: Rafael is 'obligated' to Discard a Card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" Destruction. *Sets a Card. Rafael's turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Yugi Special Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Rafael activates "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing": He Discards 1 Card ("Monster Reborn") in order to Equip "Orichalcos Sword of Sealing" to "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight", thereby Negating all of its Effects. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack and Destroy "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight". **Yami Activates "Reduction Barrier", reducing all Battle Damage inflicted to him to 10% (Yami 300 > 10 Life Points). **(NOTE: The math is as follows; "Guardian Dreadscythe": 5500 ATK, "Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight": 2600 ATK; 5500 - 2600 = 2900 damage and 10% × 2900 = 290 effective damage). Yami Yugi's turn *Yami Yugi draws. *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Yami Special Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. The two cards he drew were "Spider Web" and "The Claw of Hermos". *Activates "Spider Web": Yami adds the "Monster Reborn" in Rafael's Graveyard to his hand. *Activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Guardian Eatos" (2500 ATK / 2000 DEF) from Rafael's Graveyard in Attack Position. With 1 less monster in his Graveyard, Rafael's "Guardian Dreadscythe" loses 500 ATK ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 5500 > 5000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "The Claw of Hermos", Fusing it with "Queen's Knight" to form "Goddess Bow". Yami Yugi then Equips "Goddess Bow" to "Guardian Eatos", doubling its ATK ("Guardian Eatos": 2500 > 5000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Yami uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack "Guardian Dreadscythe". *"Guardian Dreadscythe's" second Effect Activates: Rafael is 'obligated' to Discard a Card to prevent "Guardian Dreadscythe's" Destruction. *Yami then Activates "Goddess Bow's" second Effect. Since "Guardian Eatos" battled a monster that had the same ATK as it and it wasn't destroyed due to its effect, "Eatos" is not destroyed by the attack and it can Attack once again this Turn. This chain is repeated 6 times, depleting Rafael's Hand until he has no more cards in his hand. After Rafael runs out of cards in his hand, Dreadscythe is Destroyed. *Eatos is then Destroyed since its ATK was equal to "Guardian Dreadscythe" and the latter was destroyed(Due to "Underworld Circle", both monsters are removed from play). Rafael's Turn *Rafael draws. **Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Rafael draws one extra Card. *Using the Effect of "Underworld Circle", Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Grarl" (2500 > 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position.(NOTE: Normally an illegal move, since Rafael didn't Control "Gravity Axe - Grarl" on the Field, but possible here because "Underworld Circle" allows you to Ignore the Summoning Conditions). *Activates "Soul Charge": Rafael Special Summons "Guardian Elma" (1300 > 1800 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 > 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) and "Backup Gardna" (500 > 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF) back to the Field in Attack Position, but he can't use any of the monsters he just summoned via "Soul Charge" for attacking. By using this card, Rafael was able to empty his Graveyard of Monsters and resurrect his trusted Guardians. However, for every Monster he Summoned this way, Rafael takes 500 points of Damage. Because he summoned three monsters via "Soul Charge", he takes 1500 damage, losing the Duel on purpose (Rafael: 1200 > 0 Life Points). *Yami wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes